Hey Dad
by KandiCorpse
Summary: Hey dad,writing to you. Not to tell you that I still hate you...' Implied IchiHichi,implied karinxoc,homosexual relationships hinted,a letter to Isshin from Ichigo. Goes with my rp with Vamprina. R


Hey Dad

--

_This is like a poem/lyrics/letter smash up. Interpret it yourself. It's obviously Ooc. _

_--_

_Hey dad  
I'm writing to you  
not to tell you, that I still hate you  
just to ask you  
how you feel  
and how we fell apart  
how this fell apart_

Ichigo picked up a pencil, grabbing a piece of paper with a soft sigh. He was going to write his dad, after about four years.

Yea, that's how long it had been since he moved out. See, Ichigo's dad didn't approve of Hichigo Shirosaki, his lover. They'd only been together for not even a day when Isshin had burst into Ichigo's room, growling and yelling like an ape.

Ichigo regretted it, but he had moved out the following day to live with his best friend and his lover. Ishida was good to them, and they all got along great.

Ichigo grit his teeth as the song blast in his ears, helping him get through this hard way of speaking to his dad, the first time in four years.

_I remember the days, you were a hero in my eyes  
but those were just a long lost memory of mine  
I spent so many years learning how to survive  
Now, I'm writing just to let you know that I'm still alive_

Ichigo scratched down words, feeling emotionless as he wrote. The song was hard for him, at some parts. Isshin mostly wasn't there for Ichigo, but he wasn't so sure if he had been the same with his sisters. He talked to Karin sometimes; saw her after school on certain days of the month when she could sneak away.

Karin had blossomed greatly over the years, she was skinny. She was pale too, and had decided she liked the darker style of life, oh and how could he forget that she decided she fancied girls too? He didn't mind though, the girl was always a tom boy of sorts. But oh god, when their dad found out he kept her locked up, saying that she wasn't gonna run off like Ichigo did. That's mostly why she had to 'sneak out' usually taking the time to ditch karate practice and hang out with her brother and her girlfriend.

Yea, Karin had a girlfriend. She was older, not by too much considering his sister was now a fourteen year old girl. Her girlfriend was sixteen, and Ichigo had decided that she was nice enough.

Now when it came to Yuzu however, he had absolutely no idea where she was or what she was doing now. He imagined the girl was as she always was, trying to fill up the spot of mom the best she could since the woman died. Despite her blonde type of hair, Yuzu did look a lot like their mom, on the other hand Karin mostly looked like Ichigo, the makeup not really changing that considering he was the same way, just usually not as dark with his makeup.

_Now, I'm writing just to let you know that were still alive_

and sometimes  
I forgive  
and this time  
I'll admit, that I miss you, miss you  
hey dad 

'Hey dad,

Writing to you, asking how you are. It's been a really long hard life without any parents in my life, but it's okay. I've come to terms with life and the fact that you probably won't ever approve of how I live my life. I don't care though, cause y'know I'm really happy where I am today, who I am today. Me and Shiro are gonna get married, bet you didn't know that. How is Yuzu? I hope she's okay, I haven't talked to her much. Karin's happy for the most part though, she really likes hanging out with me these days.

Writing to ask you why you left me behind, too. Was I so disgusting you couldn't even come to my graduation, couldn't call me on my birthday? We both know that you have my cell number, or maybe you deleted it to forget me? I'm not sure but y'know maybe it just doesn't matter, right? I got more piercings too, and me and Shiro both got the same tattoo. It's of a key, over the heart. Hurt like hell, but I love it.

Writing to you, wondering what the hell happened to you. And y'know, I would say are you still even alive but Karin always tells me how you never let her go out. What's the big deal, afraid that I changed her? It's not like I tied the girl down and forced her to listen to Melissa Ethridge. She came to me with her problems, cause y'know dad we both know you never were much of a father figure after mom died.

Ending this letter now, I'm going out tonight, cause I bet you forgot but it's my birthday today. I just wanted to write you this because it's been four years and I miss you dad.

Your son,

Ichigo K. '

--

_Watcha think guys: _


End file.
